


Brotherly love

by Lolnoodle



Category: Gravity Falls, OCs - Fandom, weirdmaggedon cult
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Mild Gore, Other, Psychological Torture, Shock Treatment, Torture, abuse mention, mouth horror, nonconsensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolnoodle/pseuds/Lolnoodle
Summary: Modoc hadn't expected to catch his estranged brother's attention. Nor did he expected to be kidnapped by said brother. There's a lot of uncertainties except one. After this ordeal he'll never be the same





	1. Chapter 1

"Well hello there!" A cheery voice spoke. Modoc had no real reason to go to the abandoned house, nor did he have a reason to be in California. Yet here he was standing face to face with a monster in Los Angeles. Technically he was five feet away from the monster of a man. What had been a otherwise uneventful day, well as a day in the apocalypse can be, turned into a nightmare. A few days ago he was in Virginia and started getting notifications on his phone with people screaming about an x shaped rift in the Oregon sky. He was supposed to be calm yet there was dread in his heart like this event would affect him more than he would like it to be. His feeling was right in so many ways. It didn't take long for a monster to start chasing him across the country. No matter how much he drove the monster persisted. Now he was going to have to fight for his life against a supernatural being. The monster in question looked human enough except three things. The first was their skin was grey, the other was they had flaming yellow hair and finally the most prominent feature was the eyes they had. Their eyes was clouded and unnaturally orange. It wasn't the iris it was the whole eye. The other thing about their eyes is that there was a third one that had a red iris. Besides that they looked human. They thankfully was wearing clothes. A simple red shirt with a golden eye of providence on it And dark green pants with black shoes. Yes they looked abnormal but their was so much more to them.

"Who are you? what is it that you want? Why have you been chasing me?" Modoc asked while inching closer to the silverware drawer. The monster shrugged and said "oh mody I'm wounded, then again you probably don't recognize me. I just want to see how you're doing. And who said I was chasing you." The fact is Modoc immediately knew who this monster was. There was only two people that would call him mody, his mother and his brother. One of them was dead so unless his mom came back as a ghost, it was his brother. The masculine voice the monster further cemented it. "Noodle? Is that you? The fuck happened to you!?" He asked with rising anger in his voice. Noodle response was "Yes it is me and I got an upgrade from bill cipher, like it?" He knew his monstrous brother could easily go on a tangent. He needed to take advantage of that. "So how did you become this way? Like why would bill cipher would spare you of all people?" That question was more than enough for noodle to start rambling and for some reason he closes his eyes when he goes on a tangent. Those two things were enough for Modoc to get a steak knife and getting some distance. Despite wanting to distract him, Modoc was genuinely intrigued about how his brother became a monster or as noodle called himself, a henchmaniac. Apparently he was with his friends, and on of them shook the statues hand. The friend in question was a girl named Erin otherwise known as blue. Bill was so happy to be freed that he decided to give the group new forms and powers. And now the world has become more shitty because of it.

Two things shocked Modoc, the fact his brother has friends and that bill would be so  
merciful. There had to be an ulterior motive. Either noodle knew this and didn't care or he didn't bother to think about it. Knowing his brother it was very likely the first. His brother was done with his tangent. Modoc quickly hid the knife under his sleeve. "Well that's what happened, I'm glad that you were interested in how this came to be. Now come on give your brother a hug, I missed you very much." Noodle said. Normally Modoc would run but he felt like noodle wasn't the only thing in the area. His best bet would be to fight, so he accepted the offer of a hug. While hugging his brother Modoc let the knife fall out of his sleeve and onto his hands. He tried to stab his brother in the back of his neck but the knife bounced off of his skin. Noodle gave an unimpressed look. It was almost like he expected this to happen. They let go of each other and Modoc gave noodle a look that a child would when caught doing something they shouldn't have. In retaliation noodle slapped him across the face, it was so hard it knocked Modoc to the floor. He got back up rubbing his face and said "so what do you want with me? I haven't done anything to you." Modoc had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer and he was right when noodle said "I just want to catch up, get know you better, I truly want to know what's on your mind."

If anyone else was in Modoc's situation they would be confused and terrified, Modoc was just terrified. He knew his brother wanted to do more than just know what's on his mind, he saw the news about how he got kicked out of Yale for drugging the staff and students. He also heard a rumor of him trying to experiment on his roommate. This whole meeting was the beginning of something that Modoc wanted no part of. Modoc immediately ran from his brother after hearing the response. Nope, nope, nope! Was his thoughts while running. While Modoc ran out of the house, noodle just followed by walking. He knew something Modoc didn't. That thing was two eyebats coming from the sky and petrifying Modoc's legs. "Fuck!" Modoc screamed in a mixture of fear and frustration.

He had only made it across the street. His brother walked up to one of the eyebats and started petting it while give reassurance of it being a good creature. "You didn't really think I would just let you stab me and go on your merry way. Did you?" Modoc could only start swearing and then began screaming for help. It was a futile effort since no one in their right mind would be in this part of town. Before the apocalypse the area was known for high crime and poor education. Now it was known as a stomping grounds for monsters. So either Modoc would not get help or he invited something as bad if not worse than noodle. "I wouldn't suggest that Mody, you don't want to get eviscerated by a creature, right?" Modoc wasn't known to be a cryer, he didn't even cry at his mom's funeral. Yet here he was sobbing. "Please let me go, I just want to live and not be a lab rat." Noodle gave a fake look of shock. "Now why would I do that. I just want to know you better, what makes you tick." That answer just further cemented the idea that noodle was going to do something to him. "Now I'm going to have you temporarily petrified so you don't get altitude sickness, isn't that nice of me?" Modoc's response was a spit to noodles face and a fuck you. Noodle just snapped his fingers and the rest of Modoc's body was petrified. His last thoughts before being completely petrified were being that he'd would either be changed or killed


	2. Chapter 2

the first thing modoc thought of when he was returned to normal, was that he had to go to the bathroom. As he checked his surroundings, he realized he was in a nice bedroom not a lab like he expected he'd be in. The bedroom in question had a queen size bed, a laptop that was on a desk, an office chair, a flat screen tv and a door leading to the bathroom. Modoc got up and fell to the floor as he tried to walk. His legs were numb and lacked blood flow. Swallowing his pride, modoc crawled to the bathroom. A few minutes later his legs were awake and he could inspect the place. He first checked himself and realized his phone was gone and so was his gun. Besides that he found nothing was out of the ordinary. In fact things seemed too nice. Am I in a hotel? If so is it abandoned? He thought to himself. He went to open the door but it slammed into his face as it was opened on the other side.

"Ow!" Modoc rubbed his face ignoring the fact that someone else was now in the room with him. "Hello there mr. Yazzie." A person spoke. The woman in question was a petite Indonesian woman. This was new for him to be called by his last name. He never really associated himself with his family name. Not since Shasta killed their mom. The woman continued speaking "I'm Ms. rogers but, you can call me Anna if you want. We're not very formal here." He was apprehensive about this whole situation. First I was chased down, kidnapped and now I'm being treated like someone important. There has to be a catch. I need answers, I need find my phone and gun. He thought to himself. He decided to ask "Where am I? How do you know my name?" Anna responded with "you're in what master cipher has dubbed the fearamid and I know you because noodle gave me a report on you." This lead him to think. Fearamid? Like from that dumb show? Report on me, I wonder what it says. No you have to play this right. You're on a tightrope above a flaming inferno. He didn't bother to close the door when Anna guided him out of the room. He learned that noodle wasn't going to do anything "bad" to him and only check him physically and psychologically. After that he could choose to stay or leave. Modoc didn't believe in that for one second. He could choose to leave but, he'd just be dragged back here. And next time He wouldn't wake up in a snazzy room. He was trapped here and Anna knows it. He also learned his brother didn't work alone and had several assistants. Why the hell are these people working with him!? Do they know what he does to people or do they just not care? Modoc screamed internally. The two stop and Anna opened a door. "Here we are! Adam will be the one administrating the physical tests. June will do the psychological ones." She said while closing the door behind modoc and leaving.

The room was more of a gymnasium than a room. "Hello there mr. Yazzie I'm going to see how physically fit you are." Adam said. "But first I need to do a physical examination on you. Adam was a blonde muscular man who looked more like a gym coach than a scientist. He got a blood test, had his blood pressure and heart rate checked. A few minutes later modoc was doing push-ups in front of a man writing on a clipboard. Modoc wasn't really that active and was kind of out of shape. He only managed to do 10 before his arms gave up. The same thing happened with jumping jacks and it took him 30 minutes to run a mile. By the end of the endurance tests, modoc was sweating and panting. "You seem to be very out of shape yet your BMI is in the healthy range. Then again it's barely in the healthy range. Until you can do 100 push ups and jumping jacks and run a mile in 10 minutes, you're going to be training for about 2 hours each day here." Adam spoke in a disinterested tone. "Great." Modoc said sarcastically. He began complaining to himself. Ugh this is just like high school. I didn't graduate just repeat it. Oh yeah I have to lest I piss them off. Modoc sighed after catching his breath. "For now today we're done." Adam said. Before modoc could ask if he can go Adam said he couldn't go because he still had a psychological evaluation to do. He groaned in annoyance but complied. Adam guided modoc to a different room that was connected to the gymnasium.

The room in question was white with a wooden desk and two chairs. One in front of the desk the other behind it. He was ushered to the seat in front. "It'll take a few minutes for June to come." Adam said before leaving. The man lied, it took about two hours for June to come. During this time modoc fell asleep. He woke up to a gentle voice telling him that it was time for testing. "Mom I don't want to.. OH SHIT! I'm so sorry!" He looked up and saw a Hispanic woman staring at him. The stare wasn't judgmental in fact it was the opposite it was a compassionate one. June responded with saying he was fine. "We're just going to do some aptitude and intelligence tests then we'll do a psychological evaluation. Is that fine with you?" Modoc knew this was a trick question. If he says yes and get a boring test or if he says no June may do something to him. Either way he was screwed, so he chose the lesser of two evils. "Alright let's start then." June said getting a stack of papers and placing them on the desk. "I'll be gone until you're done. And I'll know you're done since we have these." She pointed towards a strange looking device that modoc could assume being a camera. Great I'm going to be watched while doing shitty tests it's even more like high school! He thought to himself. He groaned in annoyance but started working on the tests. It took four hours for him to finish the test. Modoc was burned out. Unfortunately for him June didn't care. She returned with a bigger stack of papers. She did a Rorschach test, word association, had modoc write down a paper on his family, and finally had him answer questions about how he felt. Through all this modoc was brutally honest, if noodle wanted to know what's on his mind then he's going to show him all of it. June wasn't really amused by his attitude yet she didn't respond to it. In total it took 8 and a half hours for all the tests to be done including the physical one. Modoc asked if he could go and June said he was allowed to. He was escorted back to his room by Anna.

Once left alone, modoc got on the computer to search up how to escape being held captive. Google unfortunately wasn't much help and neither was yahoo and bing was beyond useless. What modoc didn't know was that there's cameras hidden in the room. Noodle looked at one of the cameras and wasn't amused. If he thinks he can do what ever he wants on the internet then he's wrong. Noodle called Anna telling her to check on modoc every 30 minutes and that she could switch out with rick once it was twelve am. She did so happily and this annoyed modoc to no end. By the time it was twelve am modoc was dead tired. He got off of tumblr and laid down in bed. He didn't notice the lack of an alarm clock nor did he notice that the curtains covering the wall didn't have a window and finally he didn't notice the smell of lavender filling the room despite it not having an air freshener. Modoc thought he was falling asleep but in reality the air was sedating him. A few minutes later the air cleared and someone rolled a gurney into the room. They placed modoc on it and wheeled him to a certain lab that belonged to a certain brother. Modoc would never be the wiser about tonight. "Thank you rick, tell Trisha to come over please." Noodle requested. Trisha came and was told to put modoc on a operating table. After placing modoc on a table and strapping him down so he would move too much, noodle got to work.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"It has been awhile since we met Mody." Both noodle and his brother we're sitting in a plain room that had a nice table, assorted sweets, hot beverages and two chairs. Although the two weren't completely alone, there was bill always watching. That and three assistants.With that in mind Modoc let his brother ramble on about the situation.   
"Thankfully this isn't the case anymore, I'm glad we can catch up with hot chocolate. Still I think you're unhappy, despite the fact that you have everything you need and want. So tell me what's bothering you." His captor said it in less of a statement and more of a command.   
Modoc responded with "It's nothing really, it's just that I'm here against my will. And I don't know for how long I've been in this place. Besides that I'm pretty happy."   
noodle looked unfazed by Modoc's snippiness. Deep down though he was irritated that what he's been working on has either not taken effect or it never was going to work. By this point in the process Modoc should be more compliant than just saying what he thought everyone wanted to hear. He also was most likely sabotaging the psych evaluation. June reported that his answers kept changing each time he took it. This wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that there was no attempts to modify his personality. The only thing that was conclusive is that he was becoming stronger physically. This combination of free will and strength could be dangerous to him or worse yet bill.   
noodle took a sip of hot chocolate and then spoke. "What can I do to make things better? Your happiness is paramount. Although I can't let you out because there's worse creatures in this area than the whole country. Besides that I can give you anything you want."   
"well I would like my phone and gun back." Modoc knew he was pushing his boundaries by asking for those two things. Yet when his brother responded with "Ok, you can have those." This took modoc aback by the request being accepted. "Really?" Was all Modoc could say. Noodle nodded and told one of the assistants in the room to get those items. "Well what else do you have on your mind? Don't worry I won't get mad or respond in any way that would harm you."   
this took some consideration since the fact was noodle always was unstable. That sentence reminded Modoc of the time when he stole four dollars from him. He in fact said a sentence almost identical to it, what happened after Modoc fessed up he got beaten by him to the point of needing to go the emergency room. Once they got home, he got the belt for being a thief and costing the family money. With that in mind he worded his answer carefully. "I don't want to be here and I don't trust you at all. Before you say anything I know about the incident at Yale and with your roommate. I know you want to do something to me and I don't want that to happen, ever. Whatever you're doing it's insidious." With him finishing his answer he drank some hot chocolate.  
noodle frowned at the answer but he kept his word. He didn't snap his fingers for the assistants to knock Modoc out, he didn't reach across the table and slap him, he didn't do anything. That would be the drinks job. It was supposed to make him more suggestible and would follow noodle's commands. Yet this was unnecessary since he was complying. One of the assistants came back with the gun and phone. The gun in question wasn't an ordinary pistol. It was navy blue and had energy radiating from several glowing blue lines on the barrel. This gun was a real life destabilizing gun. Again noodle didn't respond to it. Once handed the items he requested, Modoc put them in his pocket.  
"Well I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but I just wanted you evaluated so I could know if you could handle meeting my friends. I think tomorrow will be the final day for them. Adam said you have improved very fast. I take it you've been practicing in your room."   
Modoc just nodded. He knew better than to question how they knew about him practicing. His brother was terrible at guessing, meaning the only way for noodle to know was that he was being spied on. This lead for him to think about what else could noodle know. It was a thought that he didn't want to dwell on. He was so caught up in thinking that, he didn't notice that noodle's assistant took the phone and gave it to noodle, and then put it back in Modoc's pocket after noodle was done tinkering with it. An hour passed with awkward silence of eating macarons Gim made and drinking hot chocolate. Modoc finally asked if he could leave. Noodle just nodded.   
when out in the hallway Modoc immediately dialed a certain number on his phone. "Hello?" A irritated voice spoke. "Yes Nazca I need your help." "Modoc!? Is this you!? You know to never call me." Modoc was getting irritated by his fathers rudeness. He didn't have time to explain his situation. Any moment noodle would come out and notice him talking to the man who kicked him out of the house. "Look here shit biscuit I need to know how to use that pistol you gave me." "Wow you're a dumbass if you don't know how to use a gun. It's simple just aim and pull the trigger. It also needs to cool down and recharge after 5 uses. It has no recoil so you don't have to worry about get any backlash from it. Now I'm going to hang up, don't ever call this number again!" With that the phone went dead. Still Nazca gave him enough information on how to use the gun properly.   
noodle knew Modoc was talking to their father. While Modoc was slowly losing touch with reality, he found out how to tap his phone. He would deal with that tomorrow. It was obvious subliminal programming wasn't working on them. He would need to be direct in changing modoc. Now he had an excuse that bill would accept. "Hey mody! How bout we go have a celebration dinner tomorrow! Just you and me, your pick."   
Modoc was shocked, he was getting a chance to go outside. "OK! Can we go to red  
Dragon? I heard they serve really good ramen." He said trying to look excited. In reality he felt like this was some sort of apology in advance for something horrible that would happen to him. "Ok we can go there!" Noodle said with a saccharine grin.   
The two walked to Modoc's room and played some Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3. A few hours passed and they both were asleep. One of the assistants came and woke up noodle. He almost forgot he had work to do. He got up and carried his brother to the lab. All noodle could think while implanting false memories was that tomorrow would be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that Modoc could see the outside world. Of course he had to dress for the occasion. Not only was he going to dinner at a fancy restaurant with his brother, he was also going to get a special surprise afterwards. Although he was excited, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. Like his intuition was saying to stay in his room. It didn't matter what would happen to him, Modoc was in too much of a good mood to care about the future. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!"  
Anna came into the room and said "Mr. Yazzie is ready to go, are you?" Modoc nodded and finished putting on his jacket. After closing the door behind him, Modoc followed the woman. By the time Modoc arrived at the entrance of the fearamid noodle was talking on the phone. His brother actually was wearing a suit for once. Not even at the wedding for a family friend did he wear one. This was definitely a special occasion. What he was talking about was unknown to Modoc. Although he was curious, he knew better than to ask. This was a situation a volatile one, one wrong move and Modoc for sure would be in lava. Noodle hung up the phone and spoke "alright we're going to red dragon correct?" Modoc nodded. "Right and I have something special for you after dinner. Don't forget to remind me." "Um ok." Noodle picked Modoc up and flew out of the fearamid.  
Upon landing, there was a 2008 Ford Focus with a man at the steering wheel waiting for the two. The man in question was another assistant of noodle. Although it wasn't part of the job description, the incentive of an extra three hundred dollars was more than enough for them to be a chauffeur for the night. Modoc was impressed, he thought he'd have to be flown around yet here he was getting into a car with his brother. But a firm command for the radio station to play something besides the news reminded Modoc who was in charge. This dinner date was a ploy or something along those lines. Noodle was trying to get him comfortable before turning around and ruining his life. Noodle started to talk to him about his life since being kicked out of the house. What Modoc learned was that his brother was a couch surfing hobo before weirdmaggedon happened. He also learned that noodle reexamined the will that their mother left the family. It was shown that both of them inherited 5 million dollars. Apparently Nazca didn't find it necessary to tell them at the time of her death. Of course he'd do that, that bastard. Was what Modoc thought. The ride lasted about two hours since the roads were partly destroyed. Once the two got to the restaurant a crescent moon was out.  
There of course were stares from people when the two got out. "I'll call when we need to be picked up! Enjoy your three hundred dollars. It was becoming awkward and when they got inside the restaurant it peaked with the waiter asking if they were a couple. Modoc was appalled and was about to say something when noodle beat him to the punch."No we're brothers, we're not dating at all." There was disgust in his voice while he spoke. The two got seated and got asked if they wanted anything besides water to drink. Noodle ordered for the both of them saying they wanted hot green tea. Later he said they would get the dragon roll with dumplings. Modoc couldn't really complain since noodle was paying. There was awkward silence while they waited for their meal. For awhile Modoc stared at his tea deep in thought.

  
It finally broke when noodle asked what Modoc was thinking. "I'm just thinking about how it must be strange to see a human and a.." "henchmaniac" noodle interrupted "yeah that eating together." Modoc in fact was lying. His thoughts were of what the surprise was. How he should not remind noodle. He then remembered that the assistant turned chauffeur could remind them. There was no escaping the surprise. The two began talking about how the world was and continued to do so when they got their meal. The two had a small ice cream cone for desert. "No that was not the surprise." Noodle said commenting on the desert. Apparently Modoc wouldn't have to remind them. "The surprise is at home, well the fearamid technically. You get the idea." He nodded in response to noodles proclamation.  
the ride home was less awkward since the assistant told them about how he lost all his money to a naga at blackjack. That wasn't the only thing that happened. Their whole adventure had it all. Sex, money, drugs, and violence. The naga was actually a crime boss that was exporting cocaine. The assistant found this out when they suspected them of cheating and followed them to a warehouse. Of course the naga found out and sent a bunch of sentient hell hounds after them. They somehow ran into a prostitute that saved their life. After that the two had a couple of drinks and one thing lead to another. After that the two parted ways and then they went to pick up the brothers. Both noodle and Modoc knew that they were embellishing the story. By the time the returned to the fearamid, Modoc was tired. He was about to go to his room, when noodle's assistants ushered him towards another room. The room itself was dark and apparently empty. The lights immediately turned on and blinded him when he entered the room.  
"SURPRISE!" Several people shouted, all of them being a mixture henchmanics and humans. Some Modoc knew but others were new. He was immediately told that it was his birthday. ..so this is the surprise?" He asked. Everyone responded with a exuberant yes. Noodle came in and congratulated his brother and then left. The party was supposed to last about three hours. It was cut short when Modoc said he was going to bed.The fact was in reality was that it wasn't really Modoc's birthday. This was an excuse for noodle to finally start working on his brother while he was conscious.

  
When he woke up he immediately realized he wasn't in his room. He didn't know where he was exactly but judging his surroundings, Modoc deduced that he was in some sort of lab. He tried to move but his body didn't respond. He couldn't even scream. An unknown period of time passed. Finally the silence broke when a few people came into the lab. Two of them started to check his vitals and the others prepared some kind of machine. Noodle finally came in and put on a lab coat and surgical gloves. "W-why?" Modoc asked weakly. Noodle didn't respond. All Modoc could do is scream internally. He was kicking himself for forgetting that he was noodle's hostage."This is payment for the dinner and party last night. Yes it's a pretty flimsy excuse but it's still valid." His brother spoke while placing something on Modoc's temples. An assistant put something in between his mouth. "He's all good, blood pressure and heart rate are in the healthy range." An assistant said. "Good" the assistants that checked on Modoc held him down.  
"The muscle relaxers are about to wear off. And restraining you would damage your internal organs. So sorry about them man handling you." Noodle said. " I also suggest you bite down on that block." Modoc didn't know what was going on at all, he never knew anything about shock treatment. All this was just as confusing as it was terrifying to him. He finally realized he was crying. "Alright let's get started." With that noodle flipped the switch.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been forever since Modoc saw the sky. If he wasn't getting tortured, he'd be cramped in a small room and chained to a wall. It also was a long time since he got sleep. This lead to very "pleasant" conversations with his father or at least a hallucination of his father. It was during one of the conversations someone opened the door. Surprisingly it wasn't Rick or Alanna, for some reason noodle was the one who opened the door. Modoc was too busy talking to his hallucination to notice this. Noodle mumbled something about rudeness and then cleared his throat and spoke. "Well I think we're overdue a friendly conversation. I know for certain you're overdue for a shower and hot meal." Modoc barely noticed this and continued talking to Nazca. Noodle was unimpressed and grabbed his brother by the hair. He yelled "Hey! I'm offering you something nice! Do you want that or not!?"  
This finally brought Modoc back to reality. "I-I would like that. Thank you." He said weakly. That response brought a smile to noodle's face. Modoc is a few more sessions from breaking completely. Still I need a benchmark of his mental state. Hell maybe he already was broken. If that was the case then we can have a genuine conversation without need for manipulation. He thought to himself. With a snap of a finger the chains dissipated. Modoc had a hard time standing up but he managed to do so without help. It did take assistance to walk to the room where they were going. After having shackles put on his hands and feet he got to sit down.  
this was the same room where they had that little tea party. It felt like forever ago for Modoc. He was completely dazed and confused by this act of kindness. It was already shocking for him to get this chance at leniency but having it from his tormentor was beyond out of left field. If he was less sleep deprived he'd question the motives behind it. Noodle began talking to him about what was going on. When he was done talking he asked Modoc what he wanted. Modoc didn't think through on what he was going to say, so he ended up saying. "I would like some sleep, a nice shower and to be free of this torment." Noodle responded with saying "fair enough. You can have your old room back and as a bonus your gun and phone are in there. All I ask in return is for one more stay in the lab. It won't be shock treatment or anything of that nature. I just want to check if you're dehydrated or anything like that. We can do it tomorrow." He was actually telling the truth about what he wanted to do. Modoc didn't even bother questioning it. If it meant some relief then he can put up with one more trip to the lab. Had he been less tired he would try to seem more happy about it but he wasn't able to show it. After having some food and hot chocolate, noodle escorted Modoc to his bedroom and then unshackled him.  
"well here we are, you should remember where everything is. The gun and phone are next to the computer." Modoc nodded and immediately went to the bathroom. "I'll just leave you to your shower now." Noodle then left the room and went to find his friends. After the shower and a nap Modoc was starting to feel normal. Although he had more or less freedom, he wanted revenge. After awhile of planning, he came up with one that would work. He would stay in the lab for a bit and leave when noodle wasn't around. He then would kill all of his friends and then him. He waited for noodle to come back. While waiting he found that there was two sets of clothing in the closet he never used.. One had a tacky black shirt with yellow triangles on it and orange pants. Another was a plain blue shirt and purple jeans. With those options he chose the latter. He then put away his gun and phone. A while later noodle came into the room and escorted Modoc to the lab.  
when in the lab noodle kept his word. "Now just stay put and wait for me ok? There's some apps I downloaded on your phone so you wouldn't get bored."noodle said when walking out. Modoc nodded and turned on his phone. After awhile of contemplating the choice he was going to make, Modoc put up his phone and walked out of the lab. It took him ages to figure out where he was exactly in the fearamid. He finally saw a figure. It had to be one of his friends! He thought to himself.  
"Who are you!" He screamed. The stranger only responded saying they felt dizzy and how it was new for them. This angered Modoc more leading him to demanding their would be victim to answer their question. With more sass from the figure, Modoc pulled out his gun and demanded once more. All he got was sass. Fuck this! Was what he thought to himself while shooting at their opponent. Unfortunately for him he missed and disintegrated a wall behind them, fortunately the figure just ran off. Little did Modoc know that he shot at the most dangerous and cruel of the henchmaniacs.  
A moment later he was confronted by a tall three eyed woman who decidedly called him noodle person. They ignored Modoc when he explained who he was and instead asked why he escaped. Why would I escape!? WHY WOULD I ESCAPE!? What the hell do these people know about my brother!. Was all he could think. He was beyond pissed and decided that noodle didn't deserve to be respected enough to be called by their nickname

"Where's Shasta!?" There was awkward silence until it broke with Modoc saying that the person he assumed to be an ally of noodle barely knew them. By the time noodle made it to the scene Modoc was aiming at them. Modoc's threatening demeanor was ignored and instead noodle got questioned about his name. Modoc internally screamed Are you fucking serious!? I have a gun aimed at you and this is how you react!? He then went on to say how his brother would pay for what they done. All that illicit'd was noodle saying he hated his name. Modoc was done with this whole situation and said it was a family matter. With that being said, he shot his brother and felt no remorse.  
This for some reason caused the three eyed figure to turn into two other people. "Heh, that's was just the beginning." Modoc was to satisfied with himself, he failed to listen to the two talking or his brother still dissing him. Time to finish the job he thought to himself while shooting at the two figures. One of them somehow deflected the energy beam with a sword. He knew he used three of the five rounds, if he wanted a fatal shot he'd have to get close. This was a grave error on his part, because when he did he got a gash in his right arm and round house kick to the face by a woman. He was screwed in all senses of the word. His best bet now was to explain his brothers actions and how they were wrong. Something most people would respond with pity. Unfortunately for Modoc he didn't get pity and instead was told that noodle was family. He also got strangled by the same person who kicked him in the face earlier. He continued to dig himself into a deeper hole. By rambling about his brothers actions. At this point he was being ignored and the group of henchmaniacs were actually debating on who would kill him. Without warning all of Modoc's teeth was ripped out telekinetically. It didn't help that one of the henchmaniacs started licking the bleeding mess that was Modoc's mouth. Modoc knew he was going to die in that moment.  
a angry voiced stopped the group from murdering him. That voice in question was his brother. They continued to demand the others to spare his life. Anyone else in Modoc's situation would be relieved but Modoc knew he was going to die in a different way and that he fucked up to the point of no return. This was going to be the last time he'd have human contact that wasn't going to be torturing him. All Modoc could do was a pathetic attempt at running for his free will, but shadows grabbed his ankles and tripped him. Without teeth his pleas he for death were unrecognizable screaming. Noodle grabbed him by the shirt and told the others that death was too kind. It was rare for noodle to use his super strength but this was the perfect time to use it. While he dragged Modoc to the lab, he rambled about how he was disappointed and how he shouldn't have given him so much freedom.  
"Thankfully I learn from my mistakes and you obviously will too. I have so many things I need to teach you, one of them being respect for your elders. My assistants are probably at the lab right now due to wanting to say goodbye. You just had to break their wonderful hearts. Still everyone makes mistakes. That is everyone but you after this is done and over." When noodle was finished rambling, his assistants grabbed Modoc and strapped him down to the table in the middle of the lab. All Modoc could do was scream and cry. The assistants got him started on an IV of some kind of drug. The screaming only lasted about a minute before he had a drug induced vision showing his father and brother in human form standing next to each other with a certain yellow triangle with an eye behind them. Somehow, someway, that triangle was going to play a big part in his torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you blueartistic813 for doing the second drawing!  
> go follow this bean! http://blueartistic813.tumblr.com/  
> seriously they're a great artist and friend


	6. Epilogue

 

"What the hell?" Was the first thing Modoc said when he finally was lucid. For days or weeks he had been in and out of reality. Now that he could begin to have coherent thoughts he was suitable to talk to. Whatever happened to him he didn't know, but the sign of something having happened was his hair. Most eighteen year olds don't have naturally white hair, yet here he was looking like something out of an anime. He knew it wasn't normal since he was given a mirror but he couldn't figure out why it was white. What noodle told him didn't add up either.

Why would I dye my hair? I'm not emo, am I? But he is telling the truth, I mean he is my brother. Ugh why can't I seem to think straight. His jumbled thoughts were interrupted when noodle told him to change clothes and shower cause he apparently smelled. With out question, Modoc obeyed the order without question or an argument. Something he'd never do, not even when Nazca told him to do something. He always mouthed back or asked why. Noodle was impressed with himself to say the least. It may have taken him a few months but he actually accomplished something only done in fiction. He successfully brainwashed a person. It didn't matter that said person was his brother. Once Modoc was done he returned to his brother. His outfit was the tacky triangle printed shirt and orange pants that he previously swore to never wear. That was before his brain was scrambled and fried, literally. Now he actually liked it a bit, he felt that the triangles gave it character. He asked what to do.

Noodle said nothing and took His brother by the hand. "We're going on a tour." Was his reply to Modoc's question. He showed him the throne room, entrance, room where there once was giant puppies. "What happened to the puppies?" Was Modoc's only question noodle just said he rather not talk about it with a dark look on his face. They continued on with the tour. Once the two finished the tour, they went back to the entrance. Noodle wrapped his arm around Modoc's shoulder and told him "Now go to your room and hang out or something, I don't care just stay away from the lab and keep out of my way." Modoc nodded and went to his room, the room was drastically different. Now there actually was a window and the computer was gone and if he checked he'd see that his phone had restrictions on the internet. All of these were to prevent him from getting an objective view on the world or knowing the truth. Noodle needed to control all the information his brother got lest his programming falls apart. Since Modoc barely knew about social media or the internet for that matter, he wasn't too bothered by the lack of a computer. Although noodle knew he needed to keep his brother busy, so there was a a few game consoles under the tv. He put in a game into the PS3 and began playing it. Well he attempted to at least. He couldn't figure out how to use the controller for a bit but after awhile he finally got the hang of it.

a few days later Modoc got bored of playing video games and decided to leave the room,. Technically he wasn't told not to leave the room so he wasn't going against noodle's commands. Unfortunately he wasn't good at remembering small things like how to use a game controller let alone complex things like the directions through a labyrinth like the fearamid. He ended up running into a room with ancient artifacts of bill. Being lost and curious he started to pick up some of them despite a sign at the entrance saying not to touch it. Apparently noodle's programming was only focused on Modoc obey bill and noodle solely. Anyone else including signs could be disregarded if Modoc felt like being a little shit. Unfortunately for Modoc when he leaned on what he thought he crashed through it. It actually was a stained glass illustration of bill being worshipped by the Vatican. This startled him and he knew he'd have to run to his room if he didn't want to be implicated in this. With that he ran out of the room. Another problem for Modoc was he couldn't make new memories of things that were more complex than a video game cheat code. This lead to him running around like a chicken without it's head.

When he finally was close to his room, he got caught by his brother and his friends. To make matters worse Bill Cipher was with them. The one with one eye and horns summoned a sword but his brother told them to wait. He then asked him if he was angry, Modoc was completely confused by this question but said no. He knew that he could possibly calm him if he hugged him, so he ran and hugged his brother. Noodle told him to be calm down. Modoc then lied saying that he was looking for Bill to say hi. But due the whole programming he began to think he was telling the truth. Was he bored because he wanted to meet Bill or was that an excuse to pacify his brother. Modoc had a hard time discerning this but he asked what was wrong. Bill just said hi in a deadpan tone while the horned woman slapped her face in annoyance. Modoc asked him how he was doing. Bill then questioned his brother about why Modoc was the way. Noodle responded with "so he could be loyal towards you and as an added bonus I get to have a piece of my family back." He paused for a second and the continued. "He'll literally shoot himself in the foot if told to. While Modoc was trying to figure out what noodle meant, noodle's friend was starting to panic over something. One of the henchmaniacs waved at Modoc and he waved back politely. After a bit of communication with bill Modoc asked what he could do to please bill. He promptly got shut up by his brother. Bill told him to just enjoy the party and stay close to noodle. Modoc did not know what he meant but said "Ok! Thank you for letting me be part of this party!" He then was reminded by his brother to stay close by him.

Bill then offered everyone time punch. At first noodle denied Modoc of time punch but the gave in and gave it to him. "WELCOME TO THE PARTY MODY!!" Bill yelled in his already loud voice. Subconsciously Modoc was irritated by that name but he didn't respond negatively. Instead, he guzzled the time punch and thanked Bill for letting him being part of the party. Bill then told Modoc to not step out of line but also said that he most likely wouldn't due to noodle's work. Modoc just responded with a confused ok but didn't question anything. He then asked for something to eat, one of the henchmaniacs offered them chips. When he got them he thanked them and asked for their name. The henchmaniac in question told him it was Maetra. She also was the one who ripped out his teeth and licked his bleeding gums. But he was non the wiser and thanked her by her name. He then was told by another that she had food but it was for a person named Gim. Well, it actually was for Gim's daughter. Modoc may be a puppet but he still had a conscience and said he'd find food elsewhere. Noodle suggested that they raid a Walgreens.

A few hours later Modoc was content and full. He was at the entrance of the fearamid looking at the outside world. He had everything he wanted in life, a family, friends, a bunch of video games and a cool god that actually liked him to worship. He was greeted by noodle and his assistants. Most of them made small talk with Modoc except Rick. He just stared at Modoc like he was inferior. Thankfully Modoc didn't pick up in this and just continued to chat with the assistants. Noodle although did and pulled his right hand man aside and asked him what his problem was. Rick then explained that noodle's work was sloppy and barely following the guidelines he stole from a bunch of government scientists. He also said that he was too close to Modoc to be his handler and should let him be in charge of Modoc. "Well I would if you told me during the process but you didn't so here we are now. He only listens to Bill and me." Rick responded with saying that it'd bite him in the ass. Noodle at this point didn't care what Rick said. He was too satisfied with his work to see the obvious flaws in it, especially the major one Rick then pointed out. That being noodle damaging Modoc's prefrontal cortex. This was a fatal mistake since this caused him to act like a twelve year old instead of an adult and that his brain was going to take years to become normal again. This didn't bother noodle in a bit because, unlike Rick he knew Modoc was going to die in a few months. But for now the monster of a man was happy that his brother was happy. It may be downhill from here but noodle didn't care and Modoc was oblivious. Rick scoffed at this but the whole group decided to watch the sunset from the entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maetra belongs to blueartistic813. all other henchmaniacs and bill aren't mine either. only noodle and modoc are mine.


End file.
